


I Need You

by mcharrison



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcharrison/pseuds/mcharrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul and George finish some filming, George is grumpy and Paul is tired. However, in the end, they reminisce together about the good old days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> There seems to be a lack of fanfiction for Paul and George, so I am here to save the day with my crap writing. Please enjoy!

1965, during the filming of **HELP!**

* * *

It had been another long and tiring day of filming and George was completely and utterly knackered from all the running around and 'singing' that he had done for this film. Although, he looked forward to tonight. He was finally able to share a hotel room with his long time pal Paul. George had been having less and less contact with his friend for quite a while now and he found himself thinking that they were growing apart, and that Paul was more fond of John now. However, he had thought wrong entirely. 

* * *

Later that day, in the **hotel room.**

* * *

George sighed with exhaustion as he quite literally threw his bag onto his side of the bed. "All this filmin' business has really tired me out, y'know?" Paul was following behind George, and placed his bag carefully down on the floor and simply replied with a low grumble. "I really enjoyed the first film we did though, but honestly this one seems just so all over the place to me." Paul looked up at George and nodded, yet again making a low grumble noise in agreeance. George sighed and then smiled slightly at Paul. "I'm sorry Paul. I know you're tired, why not take a nap?" Paul smiled softly back, then replied. "Thanks George. I think I will, and I'm sorry for being tired, I know how much you miss having these types of conversations with me. We hardly seem to have the time anymore to just sit down and talk. Let me have a nap, for let's say, about two hours or so. Then you can wake me up and we'll talk, just like old times." George smiled at Paul. "Alright. Sleep well." Paul smiled back again and then laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off into a seemingly long nap.

* * *

Two and a half hours **later.**

* * *

George had just got out of the shower, he hadn't been in there for the hours Paul was asleep, oh no. George spent most of his time watching Paul sleeping, something about how peaceful his friend looked asleep made him feel calm and safe. As if he was almost protected by Paul's innocence. George headed back into the bedroom area of their room with a towel around his neck, stopping the wet ends of his shaggy mop top from leaking down his back. He then turned on the radio in their room and set it to a dull volume that was just right for him to hear, but not too much to startle Paul awake. George smiled as his favourite Carl Perkin's song played on the radio and he found himself quietly singing along as he walked around the room, hoping for Paul to eventually wake himself up. After the song finished George turned to look over to Paul and saw that he was still not awake, he huffed slightly to himself and walked over to the end of the bed. He carefully took off Paul's shoes and socks and then resorted to gently tickling Paul's feet. He used to do this to wake up Paul several times in the morning when they had shared rooms before, it had proved to be a very useful tactic. After a while Paul was awake, giggling and also quite dozy. Paul smiled at George, then sat upright and patted the seat on the bed next to him, telling George to come sit down next to him. George smiled back and then took Paul's hint and headed over to sit next to Paul. The next thing you know, Paul and George were reminiscing over the times before they was fab. Back to the days when they were known to their school as 'Paul n George' and even to the day they first met and George thought Paul was an absolute nutcase. When George mentioned this memory, Paul let out a loud laugh and George smiled. George felt happy again to talk to Paul, just the same as Paul felt happy to speak with him.

 


End file.
